


Final Goodbyes

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: It bothered me how you just left Gorion's corpse there. So I tried to fix it.





	Final Goodbyes

It took time, but Hollis was eventually able to dig a grave deep enough to bury Gorion. It wasn’t quite six feet, but it was deep enough to stop any scavengers from digging it up. Then, taking as much care as she could, Hollis shoved Gorion into the makeshift grave before beginning to cover it with dirt, wishing she could do something to mark it. An idea began to form in her mind when she noticed a patch of wildflowers growing nearby. She walked over and picked them before laying them on Gorion’s grave and going in search of more. 


End file.
